


Just Peachy

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> James comes in, cold and wet, dripping little ocean droplets onto Niki’s sticky skin. He glares up at James, looking like some Hawaiian sun-kissed god, with his bronze skin and blond hair – not to mention his smile that’s directed at Niki and nowhere else.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t look so sour, puss,” he teases, reaching for his own towel and shaking the sand from it before wiping himself down. Niki watches him freely, unashamed, but still wears his pout proudly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You got me wet, Hunt.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” James winks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> my friend americanpornstar on tumblr prompted me with 'something to do with Hawaii', so this is the outcome!  
> if you've read my teen!launt, you'll without a doubt get the obvious reference haha

It’s six in the morning. The window’s open, allowing a cool breeze to filter through the room, and the sun’s just barely peeking over the horizon. The sound of the ocean crashing onto the shore as waves is both rousing Niki and putting him back to sleep.

“Niki…” A deep, sleepy voice murmurs behind him, and Niki shifts, feeling a warm arm draped over his side lazily. The sheets gently crease under their weight, the smell of salt gentle on Niki’s nose as he turns his head to try and look back at James.

“What…?”

James is still half asleep. The bugger doesn’t even have his eyes open yet, and he’s murmuring, “…time to wake up…”

Niki scoffs gently, reaching back a bit awkwardly to brush James’ blond bangs from his face, smiling at him tiredly, “You are not even wake yet, and you are trying to kick us out of bed...”

All he gets is a hum and James cuddles against his back, resting his forehead against the nape of Niki’ neck.

They came here for a vacation. James had wanted to go to their house in Spain, or rather,  _his_  house, but, Niki wanted to go somewhere new, and here they are. A week away from everything and everyone. They planned a little, for what they were going to do, but it’s their second day since arriving and all they have done is gotten drunk on the beach and had sex. Today, as James had put it last night, was the day they were going to get up before noon and  _do something_.

But apparently not at six a.m.

“It is too early,” Niki mutters, turning back around and nuzzling into the soft pillow. It doesn’t even irritate his scars, much to his pleasure. He wants to take it home with them.

They quiet again, listening to the waves just a mere hundred yards from their room, and Niki thinks James has fallen asleep again, until he asks what time it is in his sleepy voice.

“Six-something.”

There’s a pause, “It’d be five-something p.m. in Spain right now…”

Niki pinches his arm, and James flinches with a chuckle. All Niki has to say is, “Well, the day is just starting, and we are in Hawaii…”

James’ breath puffs against the back of his neck in a little laugh, “Better than Spain, then?”

“Yes,” Niki mutters, closing his eyes again, but he twitches when James pinches his bum playfully, “Hey, that hurt, asshole…”

James kisses his neck again, squeezing his ass a little nicer, in the way that tells Niki that it’s time for ‘breakfast’.

“You are insufferable,” he huffs, turning around and wrapping his arms around James’ neck, allowing the Brit to kiss him happily between the sheets.

He loves the way James touches him. It’s consistent; it hasn’t changed since the first time, when they were curious teens in need of contact. He doesn’t treat Niki like a fragile glass doll, and he never has. Niki’s glad for every rut of James’ hips, every little bite and nip to his chest and neck. He loves every hard kiss. He loves the way James loves him. James is the one person he can count on not to treat him like a changed person.

Even now, as James settles between his legs, spreading his thighs and kissing his nipples, just to make Niki laugh. Niki does, softly, and warmly, like the sun just barely reaching the bed through the window, and even swats at his messy blond hair. His laughs turn into hums as those lips find his stomach, and then he’s moaning as James sucks and licks at his inner thighs teasingly. He’s flushed already, licking and biting his dry lips as he peeks down, lifting the crisp sheets enough to watch James kiss the tip of his cock.

“ _Bitte_ , James…” he breathes, and his eyes close the same time James’ lips wrap around him.

He cums twice that morning. Once, in James’ mouth, and the other time on his own stomach, coating James’ long fingers as they share a lazy, sloppy kiss. He has his legs locked around James’ waist, clenching around him and whispering encouragements underneath his breath until the blond cums, muffling his own little sounds into Niki’s shoulder.

Niki’s doesn’t mind the mess as much today. He lets James kiss him again, cherishing every sweep of their tongues, and whimpers when he’s left empty and full at the same time.

He cleans himself in the bathroom, not bothering with a shower just yet, because he secretly likes the musk that’s him and James. It usually lingers on his body until James pulls him into a shower, but this morning they laze about in the hotel room by the sea.

Niki sleeps again. Naps. It’s just before 10 o’clock when James wakes him with more kisses, and he looks over his shoulder to see that James has ordered room service.

“Here, darling,” he says softly, passing Niki a yogurt parfait. The Austrian sits up quietly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while blindly reaching for the cup.

They eat quietly. James has blueberry pancakes, because he’s a child, but Niki allows the blond to feed him a few slices. He gets syrup on his lower lip, and James happily sucks it away, tasting like blueberries and sugar on Niki’s tongue.

And when James cuddles up to him, trying to mooch a spoonful of Niki’s delicious yogurt, the Austrian smirks as he gets it on his lover's nose on the way to his mouth.

\--

They finally leave the room just before noon. The sun is hot and wonderful for James, but Niki’s already slathering on his sunscreen before they even step one foot out. James doesn’t bother putting any on until they arrive at the beach, asking his rival-lover to get his upper back with a cheeky grin. Niki does as asked, and is careful about keeping his hat firmly on his head over his scars, and his wrist as far away from the white sand. The scars have healed, but he still doesn’t like the way it feels.

He relaxes on a large towel half under a beach umbrella while James disappears to grab them some drinks, closing his eyes and listening to the waves again. He slips into a doze, and he’s startled awake when James returns with a margarita.

They relax. Niki reads while James talks/flirts with a couple of girls who take the open spot beside them. Niki nearly whacks him over the head with his book when the Brit introduces him as his ‘enemy and sometimes lover’, but the girls just laugh so he lets it go after a little ‘hello’.

He falls asleep again with his book held limply at his side. James has disappeared into the ocean with the girls, most likely splashing them and taking turns carrying them on his shoulders. Niki doesn't mind. The sun lulls him into another nap, and he can’t remember ever feeling this well-rested in his life.

Until James comes in, cold and wet, dripping little ocean droplets onto Niki’s sticky skin. He glares up at James, looking like some Hawaiian sun-kissed god, with his bronze skin and blond hair – not to mention his smile that’s directed at Niki and nowhere else.

“Don’t look so sour, puss,” he teases, reaching for his own towel and shaking the sand from it before wiping himself down. Niki watches him freely, unashamed, but still wears his pout proudly.

“You got me wet, Hunt.”

“Now, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that,” James winks, tossing his towel onto the sand to dry before he clambers down to lay next to his grumpy Austrian. Niki moves over begrudgingly, tensing as he feels James’ cold skin pressed against his own sun-warmed. James hums low in his throat, nearly purring like a content cat, and Niki tries his best to keep an annoyed look on his face.

It’s hard to do when James Hunt is looking down at you like you’re the most adored thing in the world.

Niki can feel his cheeks warm, and he blames it on the sun, muttering the first thing that comes to mind, “Stop staring at me.”

James’ brow cocks, “Why?”

This isn’t the first time James has looked at him like this, and it makes Niki’s chest swell. He mutters, staring up at James in slight awe, “Because it’s annoying…”

The Brit smirks and he says, “Fine.”

And it’s like in the movies, where a character is brought back in time, to a specific and relevant moment. James is suddenly seventeen and beautiful, and Niki’s awkward and unsure, and the beach is a damp meadow during a starry night.

“Do you remember that party you dragged me to, just before we graduated school?” He asks softly, licking his lips and watching James’ eyes flick down to the motion before meeting his eyes again, “We laid on the wet ground, drunk, and we stared at the stars…”

James’ smile stretches a little more, “And I stared at you instead. Yeah.”

“Yeah…” Niki's suddenly self-conscious again, especially when James reaches to flick the brim of his hat up in order to see his eyes a little better.

“That was the night I realized…” James’ voice is so soft, so reflective. His blue eyes are like the ocean, calm and dangerous, very alive. It unsettles Niki and makes him antsy, like the teenager he used to be, totally and utterly in love with the man beside him.

“…yeah,” he mutters again, because that’s the only thing he can muster at the moment.

James smiles and reaches up, not saying another word as he pulls the umbrella down over them and connects their lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
